Acnologia's Curse
by AnimeChibi123
Summary: In the country of Fiore, there's a girl named Cynthia Rosedale. She was known to be one of the most powerful mages in Fiore. She was an elemental master of the highest order and she also was a very keen weapon user. Hearing this, you might assume that she was a very rich and happy person. But, that's just the opposite. She had a dark past filled with pain and sorrow.


**HI! It's AnimeChibi here with a new story!**

**Acnologia's Curse**

**Summary:In the country of Fiore, a girl named Cynthia Rosedale. She was known to be one of the most powerful mages in Fiore. She was an elemental master of the highest order and she also was a vampire and a very keen weapon user. Hearing this, you might assume that she was a very snobby, rich, and happy person. But, that's just the opposite. She had a dark past filled with pain and sorrow.**

**Enjoy. Love ya all.**

* * *

**Character Introduction:**

**Name: Cynthia Rosedale**

**Age: 19**

**Magic: elemental**

**Personality: silent, serious. cheerful sometimes. bossy, strict, hardworking, and calm.**

**Appearance: Long black hair, red eye and an eye patch covering the other, wears dark clothing, carries a sword and a few hunting knifes. fairy tail mark on shoulder.**

**Erza is like an older sister to Cynthia. She is closest to her.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Cynthia's POV-**

I walked in the guild just as they were announcing the names of the participants for the Grand Magic Games.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Lucy!" Master announced.

Well that was disappointing. I blew my bangs out of my face feeling frustrated. I was looking forward to participating in this year's Grand Magic Games. Sighing, I walked towards the bar and plopped down on a seat.

"Hey Cynthia, came back from the mission?"Mira asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad you guys came back from Tenroujima. It took me seven years to complete the mission so I haven't been around to know about any changes but I've heard that Fairy Tail has plummeted down the ranks to the weakest guild." I said.

"Hey, you! Fight me!" Natsu called.

I turned and said"My name isn't "you" it's Cynthia."

"You can't be Cynthia. She was a little shrimp!" Gray said.

"Well it's been seven years in case you haven't noticed Gray-_san. _I am Cynthia! Now if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." I said.

I punched Natsu and sent him flying.

"Still as strong as ever." he managed to croak before passing out.

"Wow! You could be a S- Class Mage at this level Cynthia!" Wendy exclaimed.

"When you guys were away, I was promoted to S- Class by Macao. He said I didn't have to take the test because I was so strong." I said bragging.

**Erza's POV-**

I watched Cynthia with amusement. I remember when she was just a little pipsqueak with the silent,serious face. She has started to warm up to the guild members but no one really knew anything about her except for the fact that she arrived at the guild bloody and soaking. There had been a thunderstorm and she had creaked the door open and asked desperately for help.

_Flashback:_

_ There was a creak and all the guild members turned. The lightning flashed and the clock ticked twelve o' clock could have came at such an ungodly hour? A little girl stood at the entrance, hunched over, clutching her bloody stomach. Bloody and soaked. "Please help me." she croaked weakly. Then she fell unconscious. When she awoke, she heard, " What's your name little girl?" Mira asked gently. The little girl turned, her eyes blank, face pale. "Cynthia. Cynthia Rosedale." she said with a small meek voice. "Okay then, Cynthia, are you a mage? If so you can join our guild." Mira said. "Okay, I'm a mage but I won't tell you my magic nor my past until I think I can trust you enough to tell you." Cynthia said. "Let's go see Master then."Mira said. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, child." Master had said. "Now, where do you want your guild mark and what color?" Mira asked. "Black on my shoulder please." Cynthia said. Cynthia looked at her mark more precisely at its color. She was lost in a trance and smiled, tears streaming down her face. "Cynthia? Cynthia! Are you alright?" Mira shook her. Cynthia broke out of her trance. "huh? Oh sorry. I was just thinking how much the color black brings back the few happy memories I have." she said looking down at her feet. "You know, we're your family now. You can tell us anything."Mira said. "Yes. I know."Cynthia said. With that she walked towards a seat by herself. Everyone murmured. "Who's the kid?" "Is she a member?" Cynthia ignored them. Erza sat near by watching. Then, she was hit with recognition but shook it off. She walked over to Cynthia. "Hi. The name's Erza. Erza Scarlet." Erza said. " Cynthia Rosedale." Cynthia replied. "Nice to meet you." They said, shaking hands._

_End_

**Cynthia's POV-**

I caught Erza-nee watching, smiling slightly.

"Erza-nee!" I called cheerfully.I hugged her.

" I hear you came back from that mission?" Erza asked.

"Yep! I missed you so much Erza-nee!" I said smiling.

"I can't wait to see you fight during the Grand Magic Games!" I said."I wanted to participate so bad!"

Erza-nee suggested, "You could be our reserved member."

"Yay!" I exclaimed, hurrying to ask master.

Meanwhile...

**Sting's POV-**

"I've heard the core members of Fairy Tail have returned."I said.

Rogue answered,"Not interested."

"I've also heard that one of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail just returned from a seven year mission." I said."Her real name is never spoken in public. People call her The Elemental Master. I wonder what her real name is?"

Rogue once again answered,"Not interested."

Then, I turned hearing footsteps.

"Well well, there's still one more left."I said.

The man shot an arrow at me.

"Well this fight will be easy." I thought.

* * *

**R&R please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Bye!- AnimeChibi :)**


End file.
